


our reflection

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 10





	our reflection

tsumugi wasn't built to be a bad person, she was fragile, easy to use, she was never meant to pull the strings. but here she was, watching as kaede squeezed shuichi's hand, reassuring him that everything would be alright. they were so happy, so hopeful, so oblivious to how their pain was simply entertainment for the masses. even now, people were cheering for the first of their friends to be killed, to be bloodied, to be marked off the cast list.  
the shot put ball was heavy in tsumugi's right hand, weighing down on her conscience, and she wondered how kaede had done it. while shuichi was watching, she went behind his back and plotted out a murder, betraying his trust while keeping that beautiful smile all the while. she'd set everything up, everything was ready, and tsumugi was also ready to take advantage of it. maybe kaede was just stronger than tsumugi, she was doing it for a reason she thought was justified after all. but as chiaki nanami said, killing can never be forgiven, no matter what.  
so, to save kaede from that disgusting label of murderer, tsumugi would take matters into her own hands. yes, she was doing this for the best, she'd take kaede's place- although did that matter? kaede would still be seen as the blackened, only the mastermind would know who truly was at fault. the sickening feeling in her gut made tsumugi doubt herself heavily, she didn't know if she could do this- but she had to. she could never, ever let that angel known as akamatsu get her hands bloodied. that's what she'd keep telling herself.  
in reality, tsumugi realized how much an exciting twist this would be in the season, and the show must go on after all, even with a different protagonist. but she didn't want shuichi, she wanted kaede, she wanted that golden-haired goddess who would be the savior of everyone. but tsumugi didn't get to decide what she wanted, danganronpa controlled her life now, but hadn't it always? she should be used to this, being a doll on a string, even when she was meant to be the one behind it all.  
tsumugi was just a figurehead, a bespectacled plain jane that would face execution at the end of this season. everyone glorified being the mastermind but... it didn't seem to appealing at the moment. she felt no despair, only anxiety that made her body convulse unpleasantly, but she had wasted enough time.  
tsumugi gazed down at her reflection, not finding one that screamed 'mastermind,' but just a scared little fangirl who wished she was the one that would be struck with this shot put ball. lucky rantaro, lucky lucky lucky. she was jealous, undoubtedly so.  
unbeknownst to the wallowing tsumugi, kaede was thinking similar things as she tried to calm her ragged breathing. this was for the good of everyone, it was to kill the mastermind!! it would've been... nice if someone else had taken her place, but she was the leader, she was responsible for all of them, she had to save them!! kaede thought back to shuichi, the timid detective who had trusted her ever so much. if this went wrong... she trusted him to take her place. he could do it, she believed in him.  
and as kaede looked back into her reflection, she wondered how much easier it would be to be the mastermind behind all of this. why was she envious...? maybe the mastermind felt just as bad about this as she did, maybe they were doing this against their will... but she couldn't sympathize now. it was all of them or just her and the mastermind, and so with a final shuddered breath, the two girls gripped the shot put balls in their hands, one letting it go and the other watching as the bookcase slowly inched open.


End file.
